UOSHERC, the Universities Occupational Safety and Health Education and Research Center, serves Federal Region II, which is comprised of the states of New York and New Jersey, the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico and the U. S. Virgin Islands. The mission of UOSHERC is to educate professionals in occupational medicine, industrial hygiene, ergonomics and occupational safety and health engineering, so that they are able to understand, evaluate, prevent, manage and treat occupational disease and injury in the workers of our region and across the United States. The UOSHERC training programs cover three of the four essential academic core areas for NIOSH Education and Research Centers that is Occupational Medicine, Industrial Hygiene and Occupational Safety, as well as Occupational Ergonomics. In its structure UOSHERC is a consortium of five educational institutions (www.nynjerc.org) offering eleven programs in occupational health and safety training. Our constituent programs are: D Industrial Hygiene and Hazardous Substance Academic Training (HSAT) at Hunter College School of Health Sciences (New York City, NY);D Occupational Medicine at Mount Sinai School of Medicine (MSSM) (New York City, NY);D Occupational Medicine at the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ)/Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (Piscataway, NJ);D Occupational Safety &Health Engineering at New Jersey Institute of Technology (NJIT) (Newark, NJ);D Occupational Ergonomics and Biomechanics at New York University (NYU) (NYC, NY). D Continuing Education, Outreach and Hazardous Substance Training (HST) at UMDNJ- School of Public Health (Piscataway, NJ);and the D Pilot Project Research Training Program (PPRT) and Targeted Research Training (TRT) Program at Mount Sinai School of Medicine (New York City, NY). RELEVANCE (See instructions): Occupational health and safety is a specialized field of public health. The goal of UOSHERC is to train new occupational health and safety professionals to anticipate, recognize, evaluate and eliminate or control workplace hazards in order to reduce as much as possible the toll of work-related deaths, injuries and illnesses in the United States, as well as to diagnose and treat those who are injured or made ill on the job.